


triple date (photostory)

by natalunasans



Series: TARDIS Holiday Snaps [dw multiverse photocomics] [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dolls, F/F, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Other, Photography, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Triple Date, i think Bill's gf is Samantha Wesley she probably goes by Sam, outdoors, she's a scientist at UNIT, timelords on their best behaviour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalunasans/pseuds/natalunasans
Summary: (The big stuff has been discussed ages ago: Thirteen has begged Bill to forgive them for Twelve’s mistakes, Bill is giving them a chance to earn her trust... Now it’s just a question of figuring out how to relax together.)For the two humans, a break from their hectic real life at UNIT, surrounded by gallifreyans on their best behaviour... it could be worse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ETA: i fixed the dialogue captions, but image posts on AO3 still work better on desktop than on mobile. sorry about this (o_o)

  
"lovely, isn't it?!" - "gerrroff" (makes no move to escape)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/42026715271/in/album-72157690904781980/)

  
"is she always that extra?!" "sometimes she's worse!"

  
Who wears a top hat in the forest anyway?!

  
C'mon, let's go exploring!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41317691224/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41317699484/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27167734737/in/album-72157690904781980/)


	2. Chapter 2

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41169995755/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/28197297118/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41169996845/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/28197297768/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27200000887/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
(sneak sneak sneak) 

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27200001617/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40262749640/in/album-72157690904781980/)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40263730090/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"OH, HELLO, SIS!" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27201010247/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
OOPS (heheh) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40263730910/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
!@#$%&* (in gallifreyan) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27201013137/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"ah, get up..." 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/28198542118/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"UGH MY SUIT!" "Ew, you're still dripping!" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/28198541258/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"such a gentleman... ALMOST" "i am NOT carrying your stupid bucket" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27201011817/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"Ooh i see myyyy doctorrrrr" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/27201011037/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"Last One Home Is A Rotten Egg!" "(grumble grumble)" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40263731860/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"Home... Really?" 


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41171435775/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
(Maybe other-me was right, for once.) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/28198821738/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"HELLO, DOCTOR!!! MISS ME?" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/42026686402/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"Me? Miss you? Never." (always) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41171434725/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
(Yeah. Home.) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/40271163290/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
(i don't want to go back to London just yet, do you?) (nah, we can stay as long as we like) 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41171433925/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"You okay?" "Mmhmm. Are you?" 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/natalialove/41351767254/in/album-72157690904781980/)   
"I think, for once, everyone's sort of okay." 


End file.
